Your Biggest Fan
by captainstark
Summary: I know who I am, baby, I'm your biggest Fan -NickxMiley-


**- YOUR BIGGEST FAN -**

"So, Miley, pumped for your concert tonight?" Miley's best friend, Demi, giggled. She had stop by one of Miley's concert areas to see her perform.

"Definitely," Miley broke into a grin. "I heard the show was sold out in three minutes, I mean, how awesome are my fans?"

"Awesome, girly, and you're gonna bring that roof down," her best friend held her hand up and Miley high-fived her.

Miley laughed uncontrollably at Demi's hilarious facial expressions, "Boo-yah! I'm gonna go on fireeee tonight!"

Demi grinned, "Oh, that reminds me, wait for a surprise tonight 'kay?" she winked. Oh no, Miley thought. "I'm already hinting so you'll be ready."

The blue eyes widened at that statement, "Dems, please don't do anything unreasonable that might ruin me," she whined.

"Believe me, Mi Mi, it won't," a mischievous smirk was plastered on her face which Made Miley grow even more suspicious. But then she snapped her fingers and asked, "By the way, what songs are you doing tonight?"

"I've had a lot of requests from my fans lately," she shrugged. "I'm probably doing three of my songs and three covers; John Mayer's 'Half of My Heart', Joan Jett's 'I Love Rock and Roll' and I still haven't decided on the last one, any suggestions?" Miley listed as her eyes scanned the songs list on her clipboard that she was going to perform tonight.

Demi's lips curved up into another evil smile, "I heard some fans requesting you doing a Jonas Brothers or Nick Jonas and The Administration's song, how 'bout considering those?"

Miley bit on her lip to hide her blush and smile, "Earth to Demi, I don't want any more Niley rumors going on, especially now that I'm on tour!" she waved her hands in the air frantically, panicking at Demi's suggestion.

"C'mon! You know you love 'Your Biggest Fan' from JONAS L.A." Demi winked knowingly at her best friend who has that song on repeat almost a thousand times a day. "You've been replaying that song every day in the car, in the house, backstage," Demi mentioned while unfolding a finger at each location.

"Okay, okay, I get it," a laugh escaped Miley's lips. "Fine, I'll do that one then," she grinned then opened her laptop, searching for the lyrics to memorize. "But the rap's hard," she pouted as her eyes stared at every word, setting them permanently in her mind.

"Skip it, sing the ones you can memorize," Demi replied while flipping through a Vogue magazine that was seated on Miley's dressing room's table.

Miley nodded agreeingly and read the sentences.

It was one hour before the show and Miley was practicing her songs in her private room. She sang every word in the perfect tempo and note without any false sounds. Half an hour passed and she got into makeup.

Stella, her stylist, picked out the perfect outfit for her first three songs, it was a leather tight tank top with a bit of silver touch below her neck. With it she wore a black belt along with extremely tight shorts. But for I Love Rock and Roll she added a simple jeans vest that she didn't button up.

It was time to go on stage, Miley was super nervous but her best friend managed to get her to breathe and relax. "I'll be one of the crowd out there," Demi simply said. "I'll see you later, babes." she giggled then ran off outside the door.

Miley took a deep breath before she ran on stage and greeted millions of her fans seated out there, "Hey y'all! How're you guys doing tonight?" as an answer she received loud cheers and screams.

"I feel so happy and blessed to be here tonight performing in front of the people who made my dream come true," she smiled into the mic and earned even more screams. Her eyes went all over the crowd as she saw a lot of teens wearing tees with her picture and holding up signs saying like 'I love Miley forever!', 'Miley, you rock my world!' and so on.

Miley huffed before saying again, "Okay, so I'll be performing Start All Over, I want you guys to sing along with me as loud as you can!" she jumped up the stairs to the stop step and started to belt out the lyrics to the first song.

She ran all over the stage, constantly reaching her hand out to her fans to touch them. After the first three songs were finished, she ran backstage and changed into another costume for Joan Jett's medley. She expertly slipped on her blue jeans vest then rushed back on stage. She sang out loud the lyrics and she was really excited to be there tonight, doing what she loves best and in front of people who made her succesful. After that, she changed into a white dress with fluffy white ruffles, running back onto the big wide space, she sang her heart out for the next song.

"_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring_

_And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything,_

_Half of my heart, half of my heart, half of my heart..."_

The last lyrics were sung and Miley gave a short message, "I'm gonna change real quick, so while waiting enjoy my buddies Evan and Will doing their awesome guitar solo!" she waved slightly then went back to the changing room backstage. She changed into a dark navy blue dress which it's sleeve ended a few inches above her elbow. From the top of her bust to the sleeves, it was like a net's pattern. This was it, the song which was sung by her ex-boyfriend.

Miley got on stage again and introduced the melody first, "I've gotten a lot of requests saying that I should do a Jonas cover," the crowd interjected by giving out loud screams, clearly they were glad. "So I'm doing their song, Your Biggest Fan!" Miley exclaimed, actually happy that she was doing this.

_I never thought I would, didn't  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shawty  
I know what I feel, so shout it like that  
Shout it like this, listen up, everybody knows  
But you, so here it goes_.

She was about to open her mouth to sing another paragraph until she heard more screams which caused her to be confused. They were cheering for someone in the back while that voice sang. That voice, it's so familiar. Miley whipped her head around as her eyes expanded at the sight of the person. _Nick?_ She mouthed to herself.

_'Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show  
And know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh._

He sang his heart out and finally reached her spot, looking into her eyes while finishing off the lyrics to his part. Miley decided to go along with the plan.

Miley started to sing,

_Listen, everytime you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself  
Back, 'cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you._

Nick continued,  
_I can't be too loud 'cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you_.

Miley smiled widely as she sang, feeling glee that she was on stage again with him. Nick echoed her lyrics.

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)_

_That you could be at the show  
And know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_.

They sang together in a beautiful melody in sync. Their eyes kept locked, blue on brown, brown on blue, none ever broke the gaze. Miley mouthed, _You rap_ and she giggled but not into a mic, just a friendly giggle between them both.

He nodded, following her order,

_You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were there from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all  
Star shines but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. Baby_

Nick did a few rapping moves along with the song which made some of the girl fans smile in giddy expressions. The last two words, he pointed towards Miley and a soft blush crept up upon her cheeks.

This time, Nick sang the main chorus and Miley echoed him.

_No, I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
That you could be at the show  
And know everyone  
__But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and  
I know who I am (I know who I am)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan (Ohhh)  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan (Ohhh)_

At every lyric, they stepped closer to each other,  
_That you could be at the show  
And know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and  
I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

In the end, their foreheads leaned towards each other, touching. Their fingers made their way to each other, filling the gaps, and they were intertwined. They smiled before moving away before things got too awkward. The two wrapped their arms around each other and they faced the audience. Nick kept his arm around her waist as she waved, "Thank you everyone for coming! We love you guys!" Miley yelled out.

They ran backstage and once they reached Miley's dressing room. She attacked him by jumping on him on the couch. He was stuck and pinned down below her, she laughed hysterically. "What are you doing here, curly?" she teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully, "I'll tell you once you get off me," he chuckled.

Miley grinned cheekily, "Nope, not gonna fall for that."

"Do you really wanna go there, Miley?" he raised his eyebrow, asking her one time. She knew what he was about to do and her eyes went big. Stumbling onto her feet, she tried to get away. But he was to quick and flipped them over, he was sitting on her petite frame as he started to tickle her. Miley laughed and wouldn't stop, she twisted and turned from where she was.

"Nick...stop...please!" She choked out between her round of laughters.

"Fine," he smiled and stopped his fingers. "Now I'm getting off," he hopped off her and stood on his feet. Miley sat up and looked up at him.

"Seriously, Nicky, what are you doing here? I thought you were going on tour with your brothers again," Miley frowned. She knew that they were going to start soon and shouldn't be getting ready?

He shrugged, "I have a few days off, I finished packing anyway. You know I'm not a procastinator,"

She nodded, knowing him exactly. "But why are you here?"

"Demi called, suggesting that I should duet with you again," he smirked.

Miley's face grew warm at that, "And why did you agree to it?"

"I thought it would be good to see you again before I go on tour," he took one of her hand and drew invisible circles on the back of her hand while keeping his eyes on it. "I miss you," he murmured.

Miley stood up and stared into his hazel brown orbs, "I missed you too."

He bit on his bottom lip and said, "Maybe you would think about going on tour with me? I mean the Camp Rock cast's are going to perform but maybe you'd like to sing with me. I mean sometime, it'll be fun. Not to force you or anything but," he babbled on which made Miley laugh and he shut his mouth.

Miley pressed her lips against his, knowing that was exactly what he wanted from asking her. He pulled her closer and placed his hand behind her back and the other cupping her face, carressing her cheek. They pulled away with their faces red as a riped tomato. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, you should've." he admitted. "I needed that," he muttered quietly.

"Well then, Nicholas, I would be glad to come on tour with you." Miley answered and his face lit up. "But would the others agree on this?"

"Are you kidding? They're the ones who kept on bugging me to ask you," he laughed and took her hand in his. "Now let's go," Miley nodded then followed him out the door. Then he whispered in her ear, "Miley, just so you know, I am and always will be your biggest fan."

**Sloppy one shot -_- I love this song and Nick rapped! That's even better! :D I've got Before The Storm for the next chapter readdyyy but I won't upload it until I get maybe a few more reviews, that would really make me happy. Maybe reach 10 :p but thanks for those who have reviewed, I love all the loyal reviewers. :)**


End file.
